In A Different Time
by charming writer
Summary: Lois is sent to an AR via the Legionaire ring where Lex & 33.1 are alive. Clark & the Blur don't exist. Kara does though who secretly gathers info on 33.1 for  S.H.I.E.L.D whilst working for Lex. The JLA crack onto 33.1 also but neither know each other.


**In A Different Time **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the Smallville & Marvel characters as they belong to WB Productions & DC & Marvel Comics.**

**Author's Note: ****This stories an alternate episode continuing on after Lois & Tess's fight at the Daily Planet when Lois accidentally puts on the Legionnaire ring & is sent to a day in the future via an alternate reality which I know the ring can't do but for the scenario of my story can. Here Kara-Zor El left Krypton as a baby not Clark & was adopted by the Kent family & went to Smallville high instead. Lex Luthor's worked on 33.1 two years which Kara's secretly gathering information for S.H.I.E.L.D on working as Lex's PA for that time. She meets Oliver Queen whose, working on that also with his super powered friends but neither know who the other person really is & what there doing either. **

**Extra Note: ****Chloe still works at the Daily Planet & Jimmy's Editor In Chief there but doesn't die in the real world after Davis Bloome attacks him though he does kill Davis off screen then. & Lois arrives back a day after the whole Doomsday event thing & not 3 weeks in the future. **

Daily Planet Exterior 

_Focusing in on the globe at top there it spins round as we pan inside. _

Newsroom

_Lois comes, outta the elevator & walks down along to her desk. Tess standing at the bottom of the stairs arms folded stops Lois in her tracks. _

"I kinder miss the maid costume."

_Turning round Lois confronts her._

"I've stopped cleaning up after you."

_Tess walks over to Lois._

"You could've fooled me." "I expect better reconnaissance from my reporters but then the bars always been a little lower for you, hasn't it?"

_Lois shakes her head not believing what Tess's saying._

"Look, I know family loyalty means nothing to you but I'll do whatever it takes to find Chloe & if that means firing me here then go ahead & pull the trigger."

_Turning, round Lois walks on further to her desk. Tess follows. _

"Oh I plan to. But this has very little to do with Chloe."

_Lois stops where she is as Tess continues._

"You saw it didn't you."

_Lois faces Tess._

"You seriously have a significant deficiency of pronoun modifiers going on."

_Tess comes up close angrily looking._

"Where's the orb Lois?"

_Lois shrugs her shoulders not knowing what Tess's talking about._

"What orb?"

"The alien technology that was stolen from my vault"

"Oh that orb."

_She goes to grab something from her desk but Tess kicks her outta the way._

"I guess asking for severance pays outta the question."

"I didn't want this." Tess says.

_Lois tells the truth._

"No you just wanna take over the world with some alien nation."

"I'm trying to save the world."

"What's wrong with Greenpeace?"

_Lois passes by but Tess grabs her arm & pulls her back in. They start fighting _

& _roll around scraping on the floor trying to pull each others hair out. Pushing Tess outta the way Lois gets up running towards the door but Tess grabs her throwing her against Clark's desk making it rattle & the drawer with the Legionnaire ring in it pop out & smash onto the floor releasing the ring outta it. Seeing Tess come up with a heavy paper weight ready to strike Lois accidentally puts on the Legionnaire ring not knowing what it is & disappears in a flash ending up in an alleyway away from the Planet. _

Metropolis Alleyway Alternate Reality One Day Later

_Materialising in Lois looks round at her surroundings. _

"Whoa that was handy."

_She gets up realising she's not at the Daily Planet anymore. _

"Okay this's not the Daily Planet & where the hells Tess?"

_Lois suddenly realises the time._

"The Blur"

_She runs outta the alleyway coming onto a busy Metropolis street seeing daylight. Lois tuts in frustration, been too late to receive his call. _

"Err great." "Alright this's Metropolis but how did I get here?"

_Bringing her hand up she looks at the ring. _

"Did you bring me here somehow?"

_She shakes her head thinking how absurd that idea is. A man passing by stops by her._

"You alright miss?"

_Lois answers him._

"Yes I'm fine thank you I was just thinking to myself that's all."

_The man wanders on thinking the women's probably had a late night or somewhere. _

"I need to get to the Planet." Lois says.

_She walks down the road heading towards that hoping to find Tess again. Passing by she sees a huge neon advert sign showing Lex Luthor as business man of the year. Lois's eyes widen in shock._

"Lex Luthor business man of the year but he's dead"

_Stopping by a, newsagents she picks up a copy of the Daily Planet reading the headline about that. Lois sees the date at the corner of the paper stating one day in the future. _

"What the hell?"

_Putting the paper back down, she continues onward towards the Daily Planet._

Newsroom

_Coming in Lois sees everyone busying themselves about doing whatever they do there. Walking down towards her copy desk she's surprised seeing Chloe sitting across there typing on her computer. Lois runs over & hugs her. _

"Oh my god Chloe you're safe thank god." "I've looked everywhere for you."

_Chloe tries taking in why Lois's there when she's been away so long. _

"Why would I be missing Lois when I've been here the whole time?"

_Lois's shocked hearing that._

"Because you went off with a crazed serial killer & I came here to find you but then I got into a fight with Tess & somehow put on this ring."

_She shows Chloe that._

"& ended up in an alleyway a day in the future & you've not always been here Chloe you don't work here anymore"

_Chloe laughs at Lois. _

"Okay Lois 1 time travels not possible 2nd who's Tess & 3rd I've always worked here."

"Time travel is possible Chloe because from where I come from Lex Luthor's dead, his protégé Tess Mercer's CEO of Luthorcorp & the Daily Planet & you work at the Isis Foundation."

_Chloe laughs at Lois's remark again. _

"Okay I don't know what happened to you when you left suddenly but."

_Lois looks at Chloe confused._

"I left?"

_Chloe nods her head._

"Yeah I didn't know if it was something to do with that big story you'd been researching but whatever it was has obviously played tricks on your mind."

"This's no trick Chloe I really am from yesterday but something went wrong obviously & I've ended up in some alternate reality which would explain why thing's are different here." "Now I need you to try find, the Blur for me so I can contact him & ask him for help."

_Chloe looks confused._

"The who?"

"The Red Blue Blur he speeds round protecting the city?"

"Sorry Lois you got me on that one."

_Lois's shocked Chloe doesn't know the Blur._

"Chloe you know the Blur everyone in Metropolis does."

"Well no-ones heard of him here Lois otherwise he'd be in the papers."

_Lois realises something about him._

"He mustn't exist in this reality then." "Um okay do you know where Clark is maybe he can help?"

"Clark?"

"Kent doesn't he work here?"

_Chloe shakes her head._

"Don't know him sorry otherwise I'd know he worked here."

"Well can you help me find him?"

"I suppose so."

_Sitting down Chloe logs onto her computer & goggles Clark's name. Jimmy Olsen Editor In Chief walks by seeing them._

"Hey Sullivan finished that bank robbery story yet? & look who's decided to grace us with her presence after leaving us without a word." "Hope whatever you were looking for was worth it."

_He walks off. Lois's stares at him shocked seeing him, so smartly dressed._

"Okay why did your husband just boss you about? & why's he dressed like that?"

_Chloe giggles at that remark._

"Jimmy's not my husband Lois & the reason he's dressed like that's because he's the Editor In Chief."

_Lois laughs at that especially when she sees his name on the big chief's door. _

"Jimmy Olsen's Editor In Chief?" "The only thing he's good at is taking pictures."

_Chloe answers Lois whilst still typing on her computer._

"Jimmy's never taken pictures cuz he's the youngest Editor In Chief the Planets ever had."

"Really?" Lois comments.

_Chloe looks at Lois._

"Yeah didn't you know he worked his way up here to been Editor?"

_Lois shakes her head._

"No the Jimmy I knows a photographer who's had a few pictures printed on the front page." "That's obviously another thing that's different here?" "God I seriously need to get outta here." "Err I need Clark."

_The computer comes up with no matches on him._

"Well I can't help you there unfortunately." "The computers come up blank."

_Lois looks shocked at that._

"But he has to exist, Chloe you can't miss him."

"I've tried everything Lois there is no Clark Kent." Chloe replies.

_Lois nods her head._

"So he wasn't adopted by Jonathan & Martha Kent?"

_Chloe types their, names in which provide a match but nothing on Clark still. _

"I've got Jonathan & Martha but not Clark."

"So they didn't adopt anyone then?"

_Chloe tries searching more._

"I'm not sure but I think I remember a Kara Kent in high school although we never really moved in the same circles."

_She types in her name._

"Yeah she's Clark's cousin in my reality."

_The computer comes up with Kara's birth certificate, high school records, driving licence including her parent's names. Lois's eyes widen._

"She was adopted by the Kent's?" "Where's Clark then?"

_Chloe shakes her head._

"I don't know. Either he doesn't exist or he's someone else."

"Well how am I supposed to get back then?" Lois answers.

_Chloe shakes her head._

"I don't know Lois."

_Lois thinks for a moment then tells Chloe._

"Wait a minute what about Oliver Queen Chloe does he live here?"

_Chloe looks confused at Lois knowing him._

"The CEO of Queen Industries? You know him?"

"In my reality yes we're close friends. Former lovers actually but"

_Chloe laughs aloud at that._

"You went with a billionaire?"

"Yeah well he was charming & good looking & you don't need to know the rest. Anyway if anyone can help me it's him."

"& how do you think he's goanna help you Lois when he doesn't even know you here?"

"Well this Oliver might not know me yes but other than Clark he's my only hope."

Lex's Office

_Lex walks in with his assistant Kara who's wearing a bright red jacket & skirt, matching high heels with her brunette bunged up hair & thin brown glasses._

"Okay Lex you've a 10 o'clock meeting with Oliver Queen then lunchtime break with Mr. Yamamoto & an afternoon meeting with the share holders.

"Thank you Kara you may continue your duties."

"Very well Lex."

_Turning round she walks out the room but stops outside as the doors close & super hears Lex talking on the phone to Dr Grohll. _

Kara's Office Adjoining Lex's

"How's everything coming Dr Grohll?"

_He replies back down the phone. _

"On schedule Mr. Luthor." "We've just caught another alien."

"Good. Do what you need to & I'll be over later."

"Yes sir."

_Lex hangs up as Kara turns her head back & gets out her cell phone. She dials up & talks quietly to a guy on the other end of it. _

"Yes?"

"Lex Luthor just talked to Dr Grohll. They've caught another alien."

"Right then we need to find the facility where they & the other ones are being held at." "Hack into Lex's computer & see what you find out."

"Yes sir"

_Hanging up she walks over to her desk & sits down there._

Oliver's Office Queen Industries Metropolis Branch

_Oliver Queen's talking to some friends. _

"Your really goanna have this meeting with Lex Ollie?" AC says.

_Oliver nods his head._

"If Lex is kidnapping aliens & meteor affected then killing them, I can find out where he's doing that & keep an eye on him."

"But we don't even know if it is Lex yet." Victor replies.

"No but he, is our primary suspect & I can use this."

_He takes a PDA out from his pocket._

"To synchronize with Lex's computer & download his entire database onto it."

"What about us amigo?" Bart says.

"Keep sifting out other possible ideas encase it isn't him."

_The 3 guys nod their heads._

"Alright man." AC replies.

_Turning round they leave the room. Oliver packs some stuff into his suitcase when the doors burst open & Lois Lane walks in with a QI employee. _

"Excuse me miss you just can't barge in here without an appointment."

_Lois swings round & points a finger at the woman._

"Beat it sister."

_The woman seeing Lois's face turns round running away scared. Lois veers back to Oliver who puts his hand underneath the table to touch the security button there. _

"Sorry about that but this can't wait."

"Obviously" Oliver replies. 

"Well before you press that button & call security please hear me out even though you'll never believe me & think I'm totally crazy you're the only one who can help me." "My name's Lois Lane & I've come from a day before in the past via an alternate reality which wasn't my fault & I've no way of getting back there except this."

_She shows him the Legionnaire ring. _

"Which I don't know how to use or how it works either."

_Oliver looks confused at Lois._

"You're from a day in the past via an alternate reality where things are totally different?"

_Lois nods her head._

"Yes. I was fighting this woman Tess Mercer at the Daily Planet."

_Oliver's ears pick up when he hears that name. _

"Mercy?"

_Lois nods her head again._

"Right & just as she was about to kill me I accidentally slipped on the ring & ended up here with no way of knowing how to get back."

_Oliver nods his head pretending to believe what she means._

"Yes Miss. Lane you are crazy." "Now if you'll excuse me I've a meeting to get to."

_Picking his suitcase up he walks towards the door but Lois stops him. _

"Please Oliver I need your help."

_He moves in close to Lois._

"& why should I help you when I don't even know you."

"Because I know you in my reality & we're good friends there & have known each other a long time."

_Oliver laughs hardly believing it._

"Really?" Oliver replies.

"Yes like how you parade around at night wearing Green leather & shoot bows & arrows."

_Oliver's shocked at that but tries not showing Lois this._

"That's real good Miss. Lane thinking I do that."

"Oh I know you do that because of all the times you're other self left me alone on dates & how thanksgiving's a bad time for you as it makes you think of your parents & how you like celebrating Christmas with a big tree.

_Oliver's taken aback at how well this woman knows him. Lois hands him the ring & a piece of paper with her mobile phone number on it. _

"If you do decide to help then call me on this when your scientists have finished."

_Lois walks outta the room leaving Oliver contemplating what's just happened. _

Kara's Office Adjoining Lex's

_Oliver walks in seeing Kara leaning over a filing cabinet pulling a file out from inside it. He studies her long accentuated heeled legs & tight red skirt then her half buttoned blouse & soft cute face. Closing the drawer up Kara goes over to her desk not noticing Oliver there & sits down opening the file up & starts typing on her computer. Oliver walks up to her. Seeing him Kara speaks. _

"Can I help you?" Kara replies.

"Yes I'm Oliver Queen. I've a meeting with Lex."

"One moment please."

_Picking her phone up Kara calls Lex's office next door to her. _

"Yes?" Lex answers.

"Your 10 o'clock meeting is here now Lex."

"Very well you may show him in."

_Kara puts the receiver down & talks to Oliver._

"Mr. Luthor will see you now Mr. Queen if you'll follow, me please."

_She gets up outta her chair & leads Oliver over Lex's Office._

"Of course miss?"

"Kent."

"Wow your one of the youngest secretaries I've ever seen."

_Kara opens Lex's office door up looking at Oliver. _

Lex's Office

"PA actually"

"Thank you Kara."

_She looks at Lex_

"No problems Lex."

_Then back at Oliver before closing the doors behind them. _

"Mr. Queen."

_Oliver turns towards Lex._

"So what can I do for you then Oliver?"

_He sits down in front of the table before him. _

"Well actually you can tell me how you managed to buy the Stars City Towers from underneath me."

_Lex stands up & walks over to the mini bar & pours a glass of scotch out. _

"Oh you know business Oliver things happen"

_Oliver presses a button on his PDA under the table which connects with Lex's computer & starts downloading information on that. _

"Well you can't have this one Lex."

_Lex turns round & takes a sip from his glass. _

"& why's that then?"

"My parents lived there when they first started out so it holds sentimental value for me."

"You own most buildings in Stars City Oliver this one shouldn't really matter.

"It does when someone's goanna demolish it."

"That building's falling down. It needs something new."

_Finishing the download Oliver slips the PDA back in his jacket pocket & goes over to Lex._

"The Star City Towers 70 years old Lex & a national monument in my town which's why I won't let you tear it down & why I own most buildings there so people like you can't touch them."

_Lex moves closer to Oliver._

"Which's exactly why you're not business man of the year Oliver" "You take things way too personally which clouds your judgement & makes you commit wrong decisions." "Now if you'll excuse me I've work to do." "Goodbye Oliver."

_He walks over to his desk & sits down. Oliver comes up to Lex._

"Oh don't worry Lex this isn't the last time you'll see me I promise you."

_Turning round Oliver, walks out the room. Lex looks onward as it not affected by that remark._

Kara's Office Adjoining Lex's

_Kara sees Oliver walking angrily outta Lex's office & wonders what's up. Getting up she goes next door._

Lex's Office

"Is everything alright Lex?"

"Fine thank you Kara."

"Oh right it's just Mr. Queen didn't look to happy."

"I just put Oliver in his place about something." "If he can't take that that's his problem"

_Lex gets up outta his seat._

"Right then, I'm just going out for half an hour so mind the office while I'm gone."

_Kara nods her head._

"Yes Lex."

"Good I'll be back soon."

_Grabbing his coat & stuff Lex walks outta the room. After he's gone Kara walks over to Lex's computer taking her glasses of & logs on using his brother, Julian's password name & starts sifting round it. 5 minutes later Kara's talking to the man she spoke to earlier on her cell._

"There's, some encrypted files here."

"What do they say?" the person replies.

_Kara hacks into them using her intelligence & skims through them. _

"Not much just bank account details & business transactions."

"Like weapons production? Or specialised equipment?"

_Kara shakes her head digging in more._

"No just property's Lex's bought recently like the Stars City Towers which was owned by Queen Industries." "Explains why Oliver Queen was angry when he left 15 minutes ago." "There's nothing here on where the 33.1 facility maybe otherwise."

"Well then we need to get into Lex's own personal laptop or computer whatever."

"Yes sir."

_Her eyes widen when she sees something._

"Someone's already hacked in & downloaded information from here."

"Who?" the man questions.

_Kara types & clicks the mouse looking for answers. _

"A Blackberry PDA registered to."

_Searching the internet Kara finds out who the PDA belongs to._

"Oliver Queen."

_Her eyes widen in surprise a little. _

"So he may know about 33.1 then." "Find out what he does Agent Zor-El." The man answers.

"Yes sir." Kara nods in agreement.

Queen Penthouse

_Victor's sifting the downloaded information on Oliver's computer._

"There's nothing here man I've doubled checked."

"Well it would be pretty stupid leaving that type of stuff on his, own work computer." AC replies.

"Yeah but we didn't know that AC." Bart says.

"So what now then?" Victor comments.

"We try Lex's own personal laptop or computer whatever." "See if it's on there." Oliver answers.

"Which's probably at his mansion that's heavily fortified" Bart hesitates.

"& Lex could be in tonight also." AC announces.

_Victor lifts his head up thinking about something._

"What about that woman you met earlier?"

"Lex's PA?" Oliver replies.

"Why you think she's in league with him?" Bart asks Victor.

"Not necessarily but she does know his day to day running's & if Oliver got close to her."

"He could find out whether Lex's in tonight." AC says.

"& anything else, then break into Lex's mansion & steal his laptop or computer."

"& if she refuses that?" Bart enquires.

"Well who can resist a face like that Bart." Victor injects.

"Alright then I'll call her." Oliver replies getting his cell phone out & dials Luthorcorp number.

Newsroom

_Lois looks wide eyed through her alter ego's desktop computer. _

"Whoa look at this stuff Chloe."

_Chloe looks up from her desk._

"What stuff Lois?"

_Lois scrolls down some different pages._

"All this info my alter ego collected & mailed here on 33.1."

"33.1?"

"Some secret Luthcorp operation thing"

_Chloe looks at her confused._

"As in Lex Luthor?"

_Lois nods her head._

"Yeah" "Apparently he's starting to build factories & kidnap aliens & meteor affected & do tests on them."

_Chloe laughs._

"You must be wrong Lois. Lex is a humanitarian not a murderer."

_Lois looks at Chloe & shows her some newspaper articles about people found recently murdered._

"Then how do you explain these 3 murders found in back alleys & this one having a weird looking tattoo on their back.

"Doesn't mean Lex, murdered them Lois." Chloe answers.

"This was the sorter thing Lex did in my reality Chloe." "He destroyed people's life's there."

_Chloe tilts her head slightly whether to believe it or not._

"Really?"

_Lois nods her head again._

"Hmm"

_She tells Chloe everything she knew about Lex. Chloe's eyes widen in shock at this. _

"Whoa I can't believe Lex would ever do anything like that."

"Well believe it Chlo he did." "Obviously some things in different realities stay the same."

"But are you sure Lois I mean."

"The facts speak for them themselves Chloe." "Whatever my alter ego found's true." "Lex's up to no good again."

"Okay why look this up Lois?"

"Because it could take Oliver's doctors ages to find out what that ring is so its better I keep myself busy in the mean time." "Besides I owe it to my alter ego to find out whatever this is."

"& put yourself in danger like you always do."

_Lois smiles at Chloe._

"Well then that's something me & my alter ego have in common."

Red Rock Facility Main Lab

_A frightened young woman strapped naked onto a slab near a tank full of Kryptonite via harnesses looks on scared as Dr Grohll comes over with a scalpel._

"Don't worry this'll only hurt a bit."

"Please let me go." "We've done nothing wrong." She says weakly.

_Lex comes out from hiding in the shadows. _

"You're the first part of an alien invasion ready to take over the world."

_She shakes her head slightly._

"No we're not aliens."

_Lex walks forward to her._

"A meteor shower hit Smallville Kansas 20 years ago masking your descent towards Earth."

"I don't know what you mean?" The lady replies confused.

"Your spaceship crashed into Reeves Dam & stayed there until a natural disaster opened it & washed that down into the forest." "The design marking's my men fought were very familiar to a smaller ship which landed in another area 20 years ago also."

_The woman shakes her head trying not to give her identity away._

"I swear on my life we're not aliens."

_Lex pulls the kryptonite tank which affects the woman._

"This meteor rock was fought everywhere after the shower which my father's doctor's analyzed & figured was some kinder radioactive material from your home world which only affects you & not humans.

_The woman rives in pain as Lex bends down._

"So what're you're plans here hmm? Spy on us so you know the best way to attack?"

_The woman doesn't answer. Lex looks at Dr Grohll._

"Open her up."

_The woman tries struggling outta her restraints as Dr Grohll comes forward & opens her chest up a little making the woman scream in the process. _

"AHH! Alright stop please I'll tell you the truth."

_Dr Grohll stops what he's doing & Lex comes forward again. _

"So you are an alien then?"

_The woman nods weakly. _

"Yes but we're not part of an invasion plan." "My people & I were selected 21 years ago for a cultural migration programme to see if we could survive on Earth & integrate ourselves into society encase anything happened to our planet." "We didn't know anything about the meteor shower until we came, outta suspended animation afterwards & even then our task was only to complete our mission here."

_Lex shakes his head. _

"I don't believe you." "So many unexplained things have happened to me & the world which I can only accredit as part of your intentions towards us."

"I'm telling the truth even if you got a mind reader here or opened up & dissected my brain you'd only find out what I've said."

"Which's what I've feared all along & must stop before, it happens."

_Lex looks at Dr Grohll._

"Inject the meteor rock then dump her body."

_He walks away & the woman tries getting outta her restraints again but fails as Dr Grohll comes towards her & injects the woman with a lethal doze of Kryptonite causing her to convulse seriously & slump her head sideways right against the slab eyes open dead._

Ace Of Clubs

_Oliver & Kara are sitting opposite each other talking after eating. _

"I'm surprised you agreed to this actually since we only met earlier today."

_Kara leans forward towards Oliver staring at him._

"Well not many men make a first real impression on me so you're quite lucky there."

_She leans back in her chair comfortably. Oliver smiles at her._

"So how long you worked for Lex then?"

"2 years actually"

"& you like working at Luthorcorp?"

"Lex pays good money."

_Kara leans forward again._

"Why do you wanna know about him anyway?"

_Oliver leans forward & answers that._

"Because I'm curious that's why." "I haven't seen Lex in a long time."

_Leaning back again Kara drinks some of her champagne. _

"& how do you know him Oliver?"

"From my childhood years" "My family used to meet his once in a while."

"Really?"

_Kara tilts her head sideways thinking to herself._

"That's interesting."

"So you don't work for Lex now then?"

_Kara shakes her head._

"No only during the day."

_Oliver mentally curses that which Kara hears through him about. _

"I take it your meeting didn't go well earlier with him then?"

"Yeah well Lex bought something of mine which I wanted back so."

"Which's why you moved here from Stars City?"

_Oliver shakes his head finishing of his champagne._

"No that was something else entirely."

_Kara reads his mind & finds out that he only knows what she does. Kara see's the time on her watch._

"Huh look at the time we'd better get the bill I guess?"

_She hurriedly dips into her handbag to get her purse out._

"Hey put your purse back I'll get it. You're not in a rush are you?"

_Kara lies not giving too much away._

"Of course not"

_Oliver smiles at her which Kara tries not to blush at._

"Good then."

_He beckons someone over & asks them for their bill which they get._

"I don't mind paying half you know."

"I asked you out Kara so I should pay for this."

_Kara puts he hands up._

"Okay if you insist"

_She puts her purse back in her handbag. The waiter comes over with the receipt which Oliver replies by giving him his black American Express Platinum credit card. _

Outside Ace Of Clubs

_Oliver & Kara come, outta the foyer area._

"So tonight was eventful then"

_Kara looks at Oliver as if sorter knowing what he really means. Oliver quickly makes up a little lie. _

"In that we learnt a lot about each other."

_Kara answers smiling trying not to let know she realises what he's really saying. _

"Oh yeah"

_Her's & Oliver's phone's both go off which they look at._

"Um I have to get this really important phone call if you'll excuse me."

"Yeah me to" Kara answers.

_They both walk away answering them separately. _

Mansion Roof Hour Later 

_After cutting off the security alarm & camera's Green Arrow jogs quietly along the glass roof using his glasses zooming inside to where the laptop is. He stops at a vulnerable point where he takes out a glass cutter from his green satchel & uses that creating a circle on the window which he pulls out when he's done. Placing that down, he gets out a multi tool screwdriver & unscrews the four points holding the window & carefully lifts that up using the vacant circle & places it down next to the cut out circle._

Lex's Study

_Swinging across an arrowed cable Green Arrow lands crouched down in the middle of the room._

Hallway

_A security guard hearing this turns round & walks down towards the room. A red figure whooshing right in behind, knocks him over onto the ground. _

Lex's Study

_Hearing this the Green Arrow runs over to the laptop &'s reaches out to grab it but just misses out when the red figure speeding in snatches it before he does & turns round to leave knocking Green Arrow over in the process. Turning round he quickly shoots a mini arrow at the figures cape pinning them against a wall stopping them in their tracks. The blonde haired red figured woman wearing a blue top & red mini skirt & cape with an S symbol on her back & chest plus a black outstretched winged eagled emblem on her yellow belt looks over angrily at Green Arrow & shoots out a heat beam at his crossbow making it hot in Green Arrow's hands causing him to drop it suddenly in shock._

"AHH!"

_Turning round the woman grabs the arrow behind her cape pulling it off chucking it on the floor beside her. Veering back she speeds over to Green Arrow & grabs him by the neck lifting him up of the floor making him choke. _

"That wasn't very nice." She replies seriously.

_Green Arrow tries answering coughing at the same time. _

"Please wait I'm not the enemy here."

_The mystery woman lowers Green Arrow back onto the floor & backs away slowly. Coughing still the Green Arrow looks at her shocked at how tough her grip was. _

"You could've killed me you know."

"Your lucky I didn't." the woman answers seriously.

"Does the attitude come with the costume?"

"& does the cockiness come with yours?"

_Green Arrow puts his hands up._

"Hey I'm one of the good guys here."

"Could've fooled me stealing something that isn't yours"

"You did that also." "You're not so clean cut either."

"I had a reason to."

"So did, I" Green Arrow replies.

_The blonde woman puts her hands onto her hips._

"Oh yeah what was that?"

_Green Arrow comes right up to her._

"How about you tell me first like, who do you work for?"

_The managing director of S.H.I.E.L.D. walks in answering that._

"She works for me."

S.H.I.E.L.D Warehouse Metropolis Outpost Next Morning

_Sitting down by a table Aquaman, Impulse, Cyborg & Green Arrow unmasked look upon a string of transparent screens showing different statistics & events around the world & the S.H.I.E.L.D. emblem in the middle of that. _

"Look at this shit guys it's like an organisation." Bart comments.

_Victor nods his head in agreement._

"Yeah I know." "We don't even have half of this stuff yet."

"& what the hell's S.H.I.E.L.D. exactly?" AC asks.

_Nick Fury & the now blonde haired glassless agent Zor-El walk up to them. _

"It stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division" Nick answers.

"Okay." AC replies confused.

_The two agents sit down opposite the JLA. _

"We're a secret world wide anti terrorist intelligence group who work with the UN & deal with superhuman, terrorist & alien threats.

"So you're government funded then?" Oliver asks.

_Nick nods his head. _

"I originally formed S.H.I.E.L.D. the government resurrected it later."

_Oliver points to Kara sitting opposite Nick._

"& Kara is?"

"I'm a, S.H.I.E.L.D. shadow. Director Fury infiltrated me into Luthorcorp soon as we fought out Lex was behind 33.1."

"So he is behind that then?" AC asks.

_Nick nods his head._

"Yes didn't you know that already?"

_Victor shakes his head._

"No we weren't sure so Ollie went to find out but what he got didn't have anything."

"I know yes" Kara says.

"How do you know that?" Bart questions.

"I got his PDA registration of the internet."

"Agent Zor-El has many talents." Nick says.

"Like shape shifting which's why you used her in the first place?" Oliver replies smiling at her.

_Nick nods his head._

"Yes she was the best person for the job." Nick answers back.

"Of course so she uses people very well." Oliver adds looking at Kara again.

"You do also Oliver." Kara says back.

"So what do you know about 33.1 then?" AC asks.

_Nick picks up a small remote & aims at one of the transparent TV screens bringing that information up to them. _

"20 years ago a meteor shower hit Smallville Kansas causing wide spread devastation." "The shower was the result of an alien planet called Krypton exploding in outer space bringing pieces of meteor rock to Earth." "The real reason for that though was to disguise a travelling space ship carrying the last survivor of Krypton inside it."

"Last survivor?" Victor comments confused.

"A baby girl who'd one day, grow up & protect the world."

_Bart looks at Kara realising who Nick means. _

"You?"

_Kara nods her head in response. _

"But what's that got to do with 33.1?" AC replies.

"Years later I discovered a handful of Kryptonian's had left a year before as part of a migration programme to see if they could survive on Earth & integrate themselves into society encase anything happened on our planet." "Their ship crashed into Reeves Dam & stayed there until a natural disaster opened that up & caused them to come outta it." "Lex's men soon fought the ship & took it away to a lab where they studied it for a time & found out how to locate the aliens using it."

"Viewing them as a threat Lex started up factories where he's been capturing aliens & meteor affected also & testing on then killing them." Nick further adds. "So what do you know about it then?"

"The same as you but not what the real reason behind it was though." Oliver comments.

"We need to go after his factories & destroy them & that spaceship also so he can't locate anymore aliens." Bart says.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. has been." Nick replies "But you can't just do that without going after Lex also otherwise he'll just build more which's, why we need concrete evidence to prosecute him."

"How'll you get that?" Victor asks.

"We think his database's at the facility which we're using his laptop to locate." Nick replies.

"What does it say?" AC asks.

"There's a heavily encrypted file we're trying to decipher on it." Nick answers back.

"Have you tried any other ways to find it? I mean Lex obviously had to build it so he would've bought some sorter equipment for it" Oliver comments.

"We're searching for that also." Kara says.

_The laptop bleeps a few seconds later notifying them of something. _

"Speak of the devil." Nick announces.

_He goes over & presses a few buttons bringing up structural blue prints on one the transparent screens. _

"Whoa that looks heavy." "Toughened metal walls, lead shielding, electric outer fencing high performance security system & half ton of meteor rock it'd take a force of steel to penetrate that." Bart comments worriedly.

"Good." Nick smiles.

_He goes over to another desk & pulls out a vile syringe from one of the drawers there then coming back bends Kara's neck over sideways left & injects the formula into it. The guys standing there wonder what he's just done. _

"It's a kryptonite inhibitor which temporarily suppresses meteor rock effects that are deadly to any Kryptonian's who come into contact with it." "Unfortunately it only lasts an hour so you've until then to get inside the facility, find & release the prisoners, get the database, capture Lex & destroy the spaceship & building."

"Our best bets flying & speeding there." "I'll take Aquaman & Green Arrow." "Impulse you take Cyborg." Kara replies.

_Oliver puts his hands up. _

"Hey I'm not going anywhere except on my bike" He protests.

_Kara taps her watch._

"We've 59 minutes left you'll never get there in time unless you know a faster way Oliver?"

_He doesn't have an answer for that._

"Well then."

_She walks past the 3 men who shrug their shoulders & follow her. _

"Good luck." Nick says.

Lex's Study

_He's talking to the security guard who was knocked out last night. _

"Whaddya mean you don't know who stole my laptop? He shouts angrily.

"They came up behind so fast sir & knocked me out before I had a chance to stop

them."

_Lex turns his head sideways a little hearing this. _

"There was someone else other than whoever came in through that?"

_He points up to the newly vacant window seal. The security guard nods his head._

"Yes sir. I don't know who though."

_Lex walks up to him. _

"So either of them could, have the laptop."

_The man hangs his head down._

"Yes Mr Luthor."

_Lex backs of & walks angrily around the room._

"What the hell do, I pay you people for if others can break in & steal my stuff."

"I'm sorry sir. It won't happen again I promise you"

"Your damn right it won't. GET OUT!" He shouts.

_The security guard turns round & walks off in fear. Lex goes over to his desk & picks up the phone & calls Dr Grohll. _

"We have a serious problem." "Double up the guards."

_Dr Grohll answers on the other line._

"Yes Mr Luthor."

_Lex hangs the phone up & looks onward._

Nearby Red Rock Facility 

_Lois & Chloe are talking inside her Toyota Yaris. _

"What're we doing here Lois?"

"Getting our story" She replies.

"Yeah but why couldn't you've just used the evidence your counterpart collected?"

"Because it's circumstantial Chloe" "If we're goanna expose Lex we need photographic prove 33.1, exists & its link to Luthorcorp." 

_Chloe points to the facility just down from them. _

"& how'll you get that when there's no chance of getting inside there unless you grab 2 guards, knock them out, switch clothes & take their security passes & get in that way."

_Lois nods her head._

"Hmm"

_Chloe's eyes widen in shock._

"That's crazy Lois it'll never work."

_Lois shifts slightly in her seat._

"Which's, exactly why it'll work"

"& what if they catch us?"

"Then we'll have to be careful they won't." "Come on."

_Opening the doors up, they both get outta the car._

Front Way Perimeter

_Two guards walk down the perimeter holding guns. They hear something of in the distance. Going over they search for whatever it is was heard. Coming up behind one of them Lois grabs him by the neck trying, to overcome him. Using his body he pushes them both against a wall. The other guard aims his gun ready to fire but Chloe hits him on the head knocking him out. Grappling on the ground Lois grips the second guard's gun shoving it against his neck, freeing herself from him. Swinging round she jams the end into his chest then whams the other side in his face. Chloe can't believe what's just happened. _

"Bloody hell Lois"

_Grabbing guard one's hands Lois answers Chloe. _

"Grab his feet Chloe & help me carry him over to the dustbin. 

_She does so grunting then goes back over to the second one. Flopping, him down beside the other Lois fumbles with one their uniforms. Chloe stares on unsure whether to follow or not. Lois looks up at her. _

"Come on Chlo take of the other one's clothes."

"I don't know cuz."

_Lois turns her head round. _

"It too late to back out now Chloe we have to do this."

_Chloe nods her head reluctantly & follows Lois's actions. _

"Alright then" 

Inside Corridor

_The cousins walk down the dark lit up corridor cautiously wearing the fallen guards uniforms. _

"Are you sure this's the right way Lois?"

_Lois puts her camera away & takes a printed copy of the layout out, out from one of her pockets. _

"Yeah the main parts nearby." "We just have to keep going."

_Putting that away she, gets out her camera again & carries on taking pictures. A guard nearby seeing this come over to them._

"Hey whaddya think your doing?"

_Lois quickly hides the camera & thinks up of an answer to try, fool him. _

"Just coming off our shift from outside of course."

"I mean with the camera you were just using to take pictures." "You know that's strictly forbidden."

"Oh right my cousin & I've just started here so we didn't know that sorry."

"It's in your contract."

"We just started today literally."

_The guard looks confusingly at Chloe & Lois. _

"Really I don't recognise you." "Where your employee passes?"

_The two relatives look at each other worried. _

"Um there" Chloe says.

_Knowing the games up Lois jumps up & kicks the guard in the chest sending him packing onto the floor. Turning round she talks to Chloe. _

"Get outta here Chloe." 

_Chloe veers round & runs towards the front entrance but gets stopped by another guard who holds onto her. The first man comes up holding Lois & a gun aimed behind her. The second one dips inside Chloe's pocket & pulls out the fallen guards, security & employee's pass. _

"Hey she's got Devin's security & employee pass."

_The first guard looks at both women._

"I bet these are the one's who stole Mr. Luthor's laptop."

_Turning round he ruffles Lois forward._

"Come on."

_The second man follows along behind with Chloe. _

Front Way Perimeter

_Cyborg & Impulse speed up looking on at the entrance. _

"Hey no guards" Impulse says.

_Cyborg replies a little worried. _

"They could be changing shifts we'd better watch out."

_Coming up to a security panel Cyborg plugs a wire in from his forearm into an injection hole. His __eyes dilate__ downloading the security numbers for the display which he keys in afterwards. The electronic gates open up dampening the electricity railings temporarily_.

"Alright let's go."

_Going inside they walk up towards the front entrance._

Inside Corridor

_Cyborg & Impulse walk in through the now vacant less __steel door which Victor kicked in. __He pulls out a mini computer with the facilities layout from inside his pocket._

"Okay the prison area's far left of at the end of this hallway & the mainframe's the other way round."

_Impulse nods his head._

"Alright man"

_He speeds down to the adjoining corridor as Cyborg walks on alone._

Main Lab

_The two guards holding Chloe & Lois come in as Lex & Dr Grohll are checking up on all the prisoners. Lois struggles with one of them. _

"Get of me you son of a bitch."

"Sorry sir these two were trespassing."

_The guard pulls out one of the stolen employee's passes & Lois's camera. _

"They stole Devin & Tommo's security passes & took photo's also."

_Lex moves forward, recognising them. _

"Really?"

_The guard nods his head _

"Yes Mr. Luthor & probably swiped your laptop to."

_Lex looks at the passes then at the girls. _

"Okay then, take them to the detention area." "I'll deal with them later."

_The guards back away still, holding the girls. Lois shouts to Lex. _

"You won't get away with this Luthor."

_She & Chloe go outta the room. _

Facility Roof

_Flying overhead Agent Zor-El (Supergirl) drops Green Arrow & Aquaman right onto the ground. _

"Hey watch the landing." Oliver says rubbing his sides a little.

_Supergirl replies back sarcastically flying onward. _

"Don't be such a cry baby."

_The 4 guards posted there open fire which Green Arrow & Aquaman duck avoiding Green Arrow quickly shoots out a mini electric shock arrows immobilizing guard one & 2. Aquaman fights the 3__rd__ & 4__th__ one's overpowering them after a minute. They walk up to the roof door & open it up & go through it. _

Stairways

_Green Arrow & Aquaman talk whilst running downstairs._

"Okay I'll go find Lex you set the charges." Oliver orders.

_Aquaman nods his head._

"Right boss"

Prison Area Corridor

_Chloe & Lois are walking down with their 2 guards._

"Good one knocking out the 2 guards & taking their employee & security passes Lois that really helped. Chloe says sarcastically.

_Lois looks at Chloe as the guards open the main doors. _

"Well it got us in at least."

Inside Area

_They walk down seeing people stuck inside different cages. _

"All be, it for nothing." Chloe replies back.

"Our friends will realise we're missing at some point & go look for us."

_The guard's unlock, a cage & throw the cousins inside it. _

"Shut up you 2." one announces.

_They close the doors & lock them in. _

Mainframe Corridor

_Running down a corridor __Cyborg seeing __2 guards, powers between them sending both men flying up against opposite, walls._

Prison Area Corridor

_Two guards are standing by the main doors holding their guns up. Impulse whooshes in behind knocking one of them out. The other one bends down to them feeling their neck._

"Jefferson"

_Impulse comes back & knocks them out also grabbing one's security pass & their cage keys & opening the doors up with it. _

Inside Area

_Chloe & Lois wonder what's going on. _

"What's going on Lois?" Chloe asks.

_She shakes her head._

"I don't know Chloe." 

_They see someone down the far end opening up some of the cages. _

"Hey someone's opening up all the cages."

_Impulse talks as some of the people come out. _

"It's alright people I'm here to help."

_He gives one of the alien men a set of keys._

"Use these & open up the other cages alright?"

_The man nods & does that whilst Impulse uses the other set. Coming up to Lois & Chloe's cage Impulse opens that looking upon the two women. _

"There you go ladies."

_The cousins step out & Chloe thanks him._

"Thank you."

_She & Lois walk down as Impulse smiles at her for that._

Main Corridor

_Aquaman __comes up to 2 guards & knocks them both out then places a couple __small explosive devices on the walls there._

Secondary Lab

_The main door housing the huge spaceship inside it flies of its hinges & lands bent over on the floor. The guards standing there open fire on Supergirl who comes in kicking, punching & blowing them all about. She heat visions some of the guns before speed throwing the last of the men against the wall. Going over to the spaceship Supergirl keys in a few kryptonian symbols via the computer connected to it which causes an automated reaction. _

"Self destruct sequence activated." The ship replies.

_She quickly keys in a few more stuff then turns round walking out as the ships reactor core heats up causing a massive explosion to emanate outward which's contained inside a force field protecting the fallen guards. The shock wave vibrates around the facility. _

Main Lab

_Lex & Dr Grohll feel that looking upwards._

"What was that?" Lex asks.

Mainframe Room

_Cyborg downloading the 33.1 database into his arm surrounded by incapacitated guards feels that also. Finishing off he detaches the cable wire & walks outta the room._

Main Lab

_Dr Grohll punches a few buttons on the computer in front of them seeing what just happened. His eyes widen in shock. _

"Someone's destroyed the ship."

_Lex moves, forward stunned at that also. _

Prison Area Corridor

_A man bended down by the knocked out guards here speaks to Lex through their walkie talkie. _

"The prisoners have been let out sir."

_He gets up looking at the vacant opened main door. _

"& the main doors open as are the cages.

Main Lab

_Lex looks angry hearing this._

"What the hell?" he shouts.

_A guard standing there comes forward._

"We should leave sir."

_Lex sound the warning alarm as the 3 men walk towards the far end door but the guards hit on the shoulder by a knockout arrow making him groan in pain forcing him onto the floor. Dr Grohll & Lex step back as the Green Arrow walks in crossbow outstretched in front of him. _

"Games up Lex. There's nowhere to run" 

"I don't think so." Lex answers defiantly.

"You've both 10 minutes to come with me before this place's blown of the map."

"Not likely."

_Pulling a gun outta his pocket Lex shoots Oliver in the arm causing him to drop his crossbow & grab that in pain._

"Ahh!"

_Turning round Lex keys something quickly into the computer & a secret passageway opens up inside the room. He & Dr Grohll lunge forward into that & the door closes behind them. Supergirl comes in seeing that._

"No!" Oliver shouts out trying but unable to go after them.

_Supergirl rushes over to him._

"Leave them Oliver." "AC'S about, to blow up the building." 

_Accepting that he puts his unwounded arm round her & they both rush outta the room heading towards the front entrance. _

Red Rock Exterior

_Everybody runs away from the building just before it goes up in flames._

S.H.I.E.L.D Warehouse Metropolis Outpost Hour Later

_The JLA, Nick, Kara & Lois are sitting round the middle table talking about what happened earlier. The transparent screens behind show pin pointed locations of other 33.1 facilities._

"So everything went according to plan then?" Nick asks.

"Well we rescued the prisoners & destroyed the building & spaceship so they can't track down anymore aliens." "& Victor downloaded the 33.1 database so we know where the other facilities are." AC answers back.

"But we didn't get Lex though." Oliver replies his shot arm banged up now.

"Who says we need him." "We can just use all the information we've got here & prosecute Luthorcorp." Bart adds.

"You can't do that without the CEO." Kara replies back.

"& now that he's been fought out he'll go into hiding making it a lot harder to find him." Victor says.

_Nick nods his head. _

"Precisely" "They don't call Lex the greatest criminal mastermind of the world for nothing." Nick comments back.

"So how'll you find him then?" Lois asks.

"Agent Zor-EL will continue working at Luthorcorp & see if Lex makes contact there."

"But Lex knows she destroyed the ship." Victor, queries.

_Kara shakes her head._

"He only knows what happened not who done it."

"& if he doesn't make contact there?" Oliver asks.

"We'll have S.H.I.E.L.D. agents round the world looking for him also." Nick says.

"& with Chloe's damming expose it'll certainly bring public attention to that." Lois replies.

_Kara gets outta her seat._

"Which's why, I should probably get back to Luthorcorp sir." "When that does, happen all hell will break loose there."

"Right yes" "Keep me posted on what happens Agent Zor-El."

_Kara nods her head & starts walking off._

"Of course sir."

_Lois gets up & pulls out the Legionnaire ring Oliver gave back to her from her pocket. _

"I don't know how I'm goanna get back though since Oliver's doctors have no clue about this ring."

_Nick & Kara recognise it._

"Oh that's a Legionnaire ring." Kara answers.

_The others look confused at her._

"A, what ring?" Victor questions.

"The Legionnaire, are a superhero team from the 31st century who wear those when they join up." Nick comments.

"Each ring has different purposes depending on what their programmed for." Kara responds with.

"Like alternate reality, time travelling?" Lois quizzes back.

_Nick nods his head._

"Yes."

"Which is how Lois got here in the first place" AC divulges.

"So how's, it work then?" Bart replies.

"You just place it on your finger & picture where you wanna go & the ring will take you there." Kara answers.

"Okay then" Lois says.

_She backs away from everyone. _

"Better get back to my own time I suppose."

"Thank you for your assistance Miss Lane." Nick pronounces.

"Sure yeah" "Hope you get Lex." She utters back.

"We will." Kara declares.

_Looking downward Lois places on the ring & disappears in a flash of light. _

Daily Planet

_Chloe walks in & goes down towards her desk. Jimmy speaks up to her._

"Where the hell you been Sullivan?"

"Nabbing a story chief"

"It better be worth it." Jimmy answers back.

_Chloe, smiles._

"Oh it will be sir."

_Then start's typing on her computer._

Watchtower Building The Very Next Day

_Chloe's looking around the building thinking about the events that happened yesterday with Davis & Jimmy. She stops by the blood pool where Davis lay dead. Lois walks in. _

"Hey Chloe"

_Turning round seeing her Chloe runs up & hugs her._

"Oh my god Lois you're alive thank heavens."

"Me to"

_She looks up around the room._

"This's a great place."

_Chloe nods her head._

"Yeah uh" "Jimmy gave it as a wedding present."

"Hey you'll never believe where I went to."

"Where's that?"

"Well Tess & I were fighting at the Daily Planet & she accused me of stealing some orb from her vault & then as we grappled I accidentally put on this ring & ended up in an alternate reality where you still worked at the paper, Jimmy was Editor In Chief, Lex was alive & experimenting on aliens & meteor affected, Clark & the Blur didn't exist & his cousin Kara who was Lex's PA secretly worked for an anti terrorist government organisation."

"Whoa that's amazing Lois" "Almost action packed as what happened here yesterday."

_Lois nods her head._

"Hmm I know." "I saw the devastation when I came back & Oliver told me the rest." "God I can't believe Davis was a serial killer & that he nearly killed Jimmy."

_Chloe lies, a little in response. _

"Yeah if the Blur hadn't intervened & pulled Davis of, of Jimmy I don't what would've happened."

"Oliver told me what he done fighting Doomsday & then disappeared afterwards."

"Well it took a lot out of him physically & mentally Lois just like what happened with Jimmy so I think they both wanted some time alone afterwards."

_Lois nods her head again._

"Absolutely" "I'm glad the Blur hasn't left completely because people need him & Jimmy's got someone waiting for him when he comes back so he won't be alone."

"No of course not" "I'm so glad it's all over."

_Lois puts her arm round Chloe._

"Me to Chloe hey why don't we go grab cup of a coffee & I'll fill you in on the rest of my adventure?"

_Chloe nods her head._

"Alright then"

_Turning round they both leave the room as Chloe locks it up._

The End.


End file.
